eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5232 (19 February 2016)
Synopsis In hospital, an anxious Stacey has a bad dream about Arthur and is soothed by Nurse Eve. Stacey admits that she hasn’t been able to sleep due to worrying about her review. Sonia arrives, much to Stacey’ssurprise. On the market, a frantic Kush asks Kathy how Martin and Arthur are – Kathy informs him that Marti’s cracked a rib and Arthur’s fine. Kathy sees Martin back on the Square emerging from a cab and questions why he discharged himself against medical advice. Martin is adamant that he needs to get to Stacey’s review- Tina and Bex calm him down. Sonia assures Stacey that both Martin and Arthur are fine and reminds her that today could be the day she gets to go home. Everyone’s concerned as Martin’s sick and their concerns worsen when the hospital call, wanting him back. Kush arrives and tells Martin that he needs to rest up. Sonia accompanies Stacey to her review with Doctor Forde, who questions Stacey over whether she’s still experiencing any hallucinations. Doctor Forde assures Stacey that anxiety dreams are normal and that she’s not concerned. Stacey’s asked how best she’d like to move forward – whether she’d like to stay in as a voluntary patient, or whether she’d rather continue her treatment at home. Stacey shares that the thought of being back with her family makes her feel content. Stacey falters when she panics that she’s forgotten how to be a good mum and wonders how she’ll cope on her own when Martin works. As Martin wakes up, Kush informs him that Stacey’s review has been and gone; they’re keeping her in. Kush firmly tells Martin to get to the hospital and fight for Stacey. Stacey’s alarmed when Sonia informs her that Martin and Kush aren’t getting on – adamant that she’s managing to ruin people’s lives even from inside hospital. Left alone, Stacey writes a letter to Martin, claiming she needs to tell him the truth about Arthur. Martin arrives at the hospital and is floored when it comes to light that it was Stacey’s choice to stay in. Stacey watches on as Martin sobs, claiming that he should have been at the review with her. Alone together, Martin reassures Stacey that she’s a great mother and that they’ll get through everything together. Stacey can’t believe him and Martin is terrified when Stacey claims that the whole family would be better off without her. Martin begs Stacey to remember how much she has to live for, and, believing that it’s the hospital that’s making her feel this way, declares that they’re breaking out... Sharon questions Dennis over whether Gavin has hinted that they’ll meet again, Dennis swears that he didn’t. When Dennis’ phone beeps, Sharon finds it and is appalled to see that Gavin’s sent him a text. Dennis states that Sharon can’t stop him from seeing Gavin – he’s the only one who cares about him. Sharon arrives at Ronnie’s to see Phil and confides that Dennis sees Gavin as a father figure, but Phil merely orders Sharon out, before claiming that Dennis isn’t his problem anymore. Vincent’s shocked when Sharon offers to sell him her half of the Albert for two hundred and fifty thousand pounds. When Vincent declines - Sharon tells Vincent to name his price. Gavin arrives at Sharon’s and apologises for picking up Dennis but Sharon stands firm and offers Gavin a hundred grand to leave London and never contact her or Dennis again. Gavin begs for a chance but Sharon won’t be moved. Sharon firmly shows Gavin out and brands Phil a better man than he’ll ever be. As Sharon is unable to throw away her and Phil’s wedding photo, a smile creeps over her face as he calls her. Sharon heads over to see Phil who claims he needs to sort himself out, before introducing her to Ritchie’s assistant and handing her a letter that informs her of his filing for divorce. Credits * Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes